Santana and Anakin
by Herannianalionkingfan
Summary: The first crossover I had it's dedicated to Karl Luis Q. this story has no LGBT in it just regular parings includes Brittany X Santana friendship Pucktana love Sanikin (Santana and anakin) Just don't accuse me I don't own them just the plot guys Kind reviews are welcome. The Ocs just brought the Humor. Warning: some words contain idiot in it. from; Kylie, Yannie and Nickie
1. Chapter 1

Santana and Skywalker

Six weeks after they zapped in the star wars world Santana and Puck had nothing to do with their relationship because Santana was a Jedi and Puck was in service for Padme Amidala in security protection in case Jedi aren't available but it was against the Code as they convince Master Yoda and Mace Windu they're still in a time up for the convince how naïve Sani was.

"Much to learn you still have young one" said Yoda warning Santana in a parenting way

"The Force has not bought you together if the force has the healers would explain it to us and you'll gain an approval from the council" explained Mace

"Then why?! We love each other! If this is against the Code that's why I keep explaining to you that I need your approval that's not what you think it was!" an angered Santana yelled

''No need to yell young one!" Teased Anakin upon entering the room without his master

"Well, well, if this is Anakin Skyteaser apprentice of Mr. Cranky Kenobi" teased Santana back to gain the attention of Ryan and Jerezeade and JC her little cousins who were laughing and giggling

"Cranky?!" laughed Ryan with a snort

"Mister Cranky more like Mr. Cricket" Laughed Jerezeade on a bit of blush that was written leaving Santana with a laugh.

"Or more like Mr. Clucky. Like Cluck Clukity Cluck" Laughed JC with a tight set of teeth pressed together

"Teasing your master like that is it?" said Yoda giving a chuckle to the laughing children

"Or Master Oinky" Laughed Ryan

"Master who?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Or Master Oinky" laughed Ryan

"Master who?" asked Padme

"Well, duh! Master Kenobi the Cranky Pants" said Jerezeade

"Please, who is it?" asked Padme after 10 long years of not remembering Master Jinn's apprentice

"The one you called Cranky Apprentice" said Ryan

"The one you got dumbstruck with! Ehhh." Reminded Ryan to Padme's relationship with him for only two years.

"Let's just go back to the freaking topic." Said Santana just trying to get to the point

"They're just best friends idiot!" Santana rolled her eyes on the blue eyed boy

"Whatever, Mrs. Noah Puckerman" Ryan rolled his eyes with a teasing tone in his head

"Don't you ever dare call me Mrs. You freckles hider." Warned Santana in a semi laugh and anger mixed marking in her face

"Don't you dare call me like that Santana Diabla Melchora Gregoria Lopez" teased Ryan

"Ryan-'' Santana hissed after hearing laughter in the sofas behind them mainly from Anakin who's laughing with a pig squeal filled the air.

"Ehem" interrupted Mace with a strict face

"Apprentice Skywalker will you just shut up! If your master gets here his will-"warned Mace after being cut off by Siri who felt ridiculousness in Anakin's laughter

"I believe your stupidity filled the room Ryan. If you wish that my bond mate and I are pleased with you then we're not.'' Said Siri acting like bitch you've seen in films and love triangles

"Spoiler Alert: Are you a bitch?" asked Ryan

"Why do you think I am?" asked Siri

"No one cares about you and Obi Wan idiot" protested Quinn

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Geese kids

"Quinsy and Siri will you two shut your freaking mouth!" yelled Ryan in anger of Siri and Quinn's argument about master Kenobi

"You little bastard don't you dare talk like that to me! Do you fucking understand!?" yelled Siri in anger after learning about he and Padme's friendship after finding a young Anakin

"He's got a name you bitch! It's Ryan not bastard you fucking perk!" yelled Santana in defense of Ryan's sadness and anger in him

"Well, I don't care if I do you bitch!" Siri said as if cursing them

"Will, you guys stop cursing at one another Ryan has a point. Stop talking about _him_ or should I say you guys have a crush on him" said Padme in atone she doesn't want someone to see nor hear

"Whatever you all geese have to say I know you fools just made fun of your National language teacher, by your classmate…. Umm what's his name again?" asked Anakin "Right Ryan?"

"For your freaking information he's named Marlin and he is a funny guy!" Ryan said sticking his tongue out

"Really?" asked Anakin in a teasing tone

"I just really wish that Master Jinn hadn't seen 'ya." Said Ryan in a revenge tease tone

"Ehem! Senator Amidala will you please leave for a few minutes? I have a very important letter being sent from someone or faculty." Said Mace in a form of softness in his voice

"Okay, thank you." Said Padme in a soft whisper

As Padme left an awkward silence held the room into laughter led by Ryan and the Wisdommers group of younglings

"Ehem, will you Ryan Jamie Rasheda David Solomonic Naberrie?" asked Mace in a parent's tone of receiving a letter from school

"Y-y- yes sir." Said Ryan in a nervous tone

"What is it, master?" asked Clarissa

"You don't know Clarisse?" asked Mace softly to the young girl

"A letter from the Montessori, saying you misbehaved and sent Marlin outside thy classroom and got pissed by his attribute and participation in class." Said Mace in a strict tone

'' Can we read it?" asked Ryan

"Of course, it's for you and Clarisse" said Mace passing the letter to Ryan and Clarisse

 _Dear Master Mace,_

 _Sorry to bother you on a day like this, this letter was sent by Mrs. Arlene Gallo, the principal of Saint of the Rock Montessori a lot of troubles held during the performance task in the class 3- wisdommers it seems that sending a classmate outside is disturbing each classroom to any situation he even got into a fight with not one but two of them I hope his sister has more issues than one_

 _-sincerely GALLO_

"Oh. Fucking. Darn'' said Ryan

-Scene cuts to Anakin and Santana in the field of flowers-

"So you got pissed by them especially Quinn'' said Santana in a soft raspy tone

"Yeah, but I don't care about Ryan I mean he's a good kid but he is just mischievous as a kid I mean not the of a misfit" said Anakin describing Ryan in his point of view

"Yeah he is a good kid but not really the type you don't want to mess with." Said Santana

This just it will continue to the 4th chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah he is a good kid but not the type you don't want to mess with" said Santana

"Really?'' asked Anakin

"He's the most trusted kid you'll get to meet" said Santana

"Oh yeah, who's his role model?" asked Anakin in hopes that it would be his mother

"Mheetu Baratheon" said Santana in a daydream style

"What?! A non- related role model I'm not into that" said Anakin in a pissed tone

"Mheetu is a fictional character" said Santana in a defend tone about everyone's favorite Baratheon

"Where did he come from?" asked Anakin

"From Game of thrones serving as the official heir to the iron throne" said Santana

"I don't like it" said Anakin starting to be pissed even more

"So then don't like it and don't like or ignore" said Santana even more pissed than Anakin

"Well, I guess that kid's not Jedi since he hates Jedi's" said Anakin

"He loves fictional history and I don't blame him for that!" said Santana as her anger rose up and it turned heated

As both were arguing in the garden all were observed by Ryan by afar his aquamarine eyes slowly turned to an icy aquamarine tears _Maybe I shouldn't have been born this was all my fault_ he thought as tears fell thru him _Well maybe not!_ He thought when whipping his tears away _It was his fault for dissing my like it was his entire fault._ He said to himself _I'm telling Obi-wan_ he said as he marched off in a cartoony way

"And did you prove this all to be true?" asked Obi-wan

"Yes, they argued about history… not just history A ROYAL HISTORY" said Ryan

"Speak up for the council you did" said Yoda

"Yes, but they fought for that pisser" said Ryan

"And was this all true?" asked Obi-wan

"Pfft, why yes, I saw it with my own eyes" said Ryan "Go and take a look for that… Well? What did you see?" asked Ryan

"I did see it, they're really are fighting" said Mace with his jaw dropped into the half air

"See… what I just said" said Ryan


End file.
